Waking the Dead Zone
by mah29732
Summary: Sequel to Into the Dead Zone. Sartana has finally amassed the ghostly skeleton army she had always hoped for against El Tigre. That is, unless Manny has a helping hand from Danny Phantom to stop it.
1. Sartana's Revenge

Waking the Dead Zone

Chapter 1: Sartana's Revenge

It was deep in the Ghost Zone to which focused on the Ghost Zone's newest floating platform only known as the Dead Zone of there being a volcano sprouting ecto lava right onto the ground and falling right off the floating platform. There, deep within the volcano itself, Sartana of the Dead was preparing for her revenge against someone only known as El Tigre.

"Attention please" said Django as he was announcing members of Sartana's Army of the Dead, "my grandmother is about to speak, and I believe we should all hear her words."

"Thank you grandson" said Sartana as she then rudely pushed Django to the side, "we have lived in the Ghost Zone for only a few months, but look at you. You have grown stronger within the Ghost Zone, and soon with my mystical guitar, we should head back into Miracle City and conquer it for good, along with also to get our revenge against El Tigre!"

Sartana's entire army responded by cheering quite loudly which then brought about the attention of Frostbite, a close associate and friend of Danny Phantom who was near the area.

"Now that sure doesn't sound like good news" said Frostbite to which members of Sartana's army spotted him floating right above them.

"An intruder, he must have heard my plans, after him!" cried Sartana to members of her skeleton army.

Suddenly members of Sartana's army began to float right up toward Frostbite. Frostbite then began to fire his ice powers against Sartana's skeleton army freezing each one of them as they were coming at him. But Frostbite then realized that there were too many of them.

"There are too many of them!" cried Frostbite to which he was about to use the Infinite Map which he had in his accessories, "I'm going to need help on this one!"

Frostbite immediately then used the Infinite Map and a portal immediately opened up nearby.

"He's going to escape!" cried Django.

"No, let him go" said Sartana as she halted her skeleton minions from following Frostbite, "I think I know where he's going, and that's where I'm sending you next Django."

The scene then switches to Amity Park, at night time where Danny Fenton was heading home after doing some errands for his parents while riding his scooter with a paper bag with some other food stuff which had quite a lot of fudge from the market.

"I will never eat any of this fudge" sighed Danny as he was too sick in his stomach to look into the bag.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Frostbite came out of a portal and landed hard right on the ground.

"Frostbite, what are you doing here?" asked Danny as he changed into his ghost mode.

"Army of evil skeletons, heading to take revenge over this El Tigre" replied Frostbite who was quite out of breath.

"You mean Manny Rivera, the kid from Miracle City that fought Vlad Plasmius?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, that one" replied Frostbite, "I fear that Sartana has amassed a large army of her skeleton minions in the Ghost Zone" replied Frostbite, "I fought off some of them, but they too numerous for me."

"We have to get Sam and Tucker to Miracle City and fast" said Danny.

"Oh, but you are not going anywhere, so long as you have someone to fight me!" shouted Django as he came into the scene thanks to his mystic guitar.

Django then fired his ecto-energy blasts that use to be his hands at both Danny and Frostbite to which both of them managed to dodge the attack.

"You get your two friends" said Frostbite, "I'll fight him off."

"You got it" said Danny as he flew off toward where Sam and Tucker were located.

Meanwhile, in Miracle City, it was an average night for Manny Rivera as he was trying to race against the clock to beat the curfew time that his father-Rodolfo Rivera had set for him.

"Only a few minutes and I'll beat that curfew time!" cried Manny as he was looking at his watch while riding on a skateboard.

But before Manny could reach the door to his house, a large skeleton from Sartana's army of skeletons popped right up in front of him.

"Hello, Manny or should we say El Tigre" said the large skeleton to which other skeletons of Sartana's ghostly skeleton army began to surround him, "long time no see. How are you doing?"

"Uh, fine, how about you guys?" asked Manny as sweat ran down his forehead.

"We have been locked in the Ghost Zone to which you were responsible for putting us there!" replied another skeleton minion of Sartana.

"And thanks to you Manny" said Sartana as she came right into the scene thanks to her mystic guitar, "we have become stronger within it!"

Suddenly the door of Manny's house opened which revealed Rodolfo who was worried to why Manny didn't make his curfew time.

"Manny, you didn't make your curfew time, is there a reason why?" asked Rodolfo to which members of Sartana's army then began to open up showing Manny in the center, "Oh, I see what you mean."

"And not only are we going to get revenge on Manny for putting us in the Ghost Zone, but also equally on someone like you!" added Sartana as she approached Rodolfo.

"That reminds me, run!" cried Rodolfo as he raced back into the race heading to wake his father, the Puma Loco who was already asleep, "papa, wake up, we got company!"

"Close the door Rodolfo and let me sleep" said the Puma Loco.

"But it's Sartana of the Dead, she's returned from the Ghost Zone!" cried Rodolfo.

"Do you have any proof of this?" asked the Puma Loco.

To which Manny crashed right into the room through the window in his El Tigre suit, crashing right against the wall.

"Uh, I think we got some company here!" cried Manny as he was trying to get himself off of the wall.

"Come on, let's show Sartana for a second time who she is messing with" said Rodolfo as he changed into his White Pantera suit.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get to it" said the Puma Loco as he then loaded up in his mech suit.


	2. Diversion Fight

Chapter 2: Diversion Fight

It was a fight between Frostbite and Django whom arrived on the scene to make sure Danny Phantom won't head to Miracle City to help out Manny Rivera, a.k.a. El Tigre. Frostbite fired a blast of ice beams at Django's ecto-energy hands freezing them completely, but Django broke free of the ice.

"You think you can do better than that?" laughed Django to Frostbite, "Once Sartana back in Miracle City defeats El Tigre, I shall acquire the Infinite Map from your inventory for our own use so that Sartana can take over the world!"

"That's not going to happen!" cried Danny as he came flying into the scene with Sam, Tucker and Jazz on the Specter Speeder.

Tucker who was at the wheel of the Specter Speeder then began to fire anti-ghost ecto-blasts from the Specter Speeder that was recently installed by Jack Fenton at Django. Django quickly dodged the attacks and fired several ecto-energy blasts from his hands toward the Specter Speeder. Danny quickly raced right in front of the target and created a ghost shield around them which the ecto-energy blasts deflected from the shield hitting right down to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" asked Danny to Django.

"Actually, I have something up my sleeve that would knock your souls out of the park" replied Django as he took out his mystical guitar.

With one string pulled from the mystical guitar, a red wave of energy came right directly at Danny, sending him crashing right down to the ground and also sending a shockwave which nearly sent the Specter Speeder out of control to which Tucker managed to maintain control over it.

"That mystical guitar is the source of his powers" said Sam, "if we manage to destroy it for good, perhaps it would be easier for us to defeat this ghost skeleton kid."

"Let's see how this Django likes a little ghostly wail" said Danny as he managed to recover from Django's attack.

Danny then held his breath and fired a shockwave of ghostly energy heading right toward Django. The shockwave was quite powerful, which Django attempted to use his ecto-energy claws to hang onto some nearby rocks. Danny then saw his chance and flew right toward Django, and gave him a good punch sending him crashing right against a lamppost. Django then knew he needed help, so with another pull of his mystical guitar string, a few members of Sartana's army showed right up on the scene ready for a fight.

"This could take quite awhile" said Tucker.

"Get that Infinite Map!" cried Django to members of Sartana's army who then turned toward Frostbite.

Meanwhile, back in Miracle City, Manny along with Rodolfo and the Puma Loco were having quite some trouble. Sartana's army had all three on the run, as Sartana's minions were quite busy causing rampage throughout Miracle City. They were quite unstoppable to members of Miracle City's police force whom had no clue what to do. Frida, the daughter of Miracle City's police chief was desperately trying to escape Sartana's onslaught of ghostly skeletons whom were trying to search for her as they busted right into the main police headquarters of Miracle City.

"Find the police chief's daughter, Frida Suarez" said Sartana as the dust cleared, "I think apprehending her would bring El Tigre out in the open."

As the ghostly skeleton minions made their way into the main headquarters of Miracle City, the police officers there tried their best to deal with the matter. But the skeleton minions of Sartana managed to over power them and knocked each one of them unconscious. The skeleton minions subsequently went about freeing other villains whom were still in prison in the high-valued areas of the prison in addition to the search for Frida.

"I got to find Manny and get the heck out of here" said Frida as she was hiding under her father's desk.

Suddenly the door busted down revealing two large ghostly skeleton minions of Sartana whom were searching the area for Frida. But as they were heading toward the desk where Frida was, they were quite unaware that Manny Rivera in his El Tigre suit was ready to pounce from nearby. Manny leaped right into action by launching his claws at a large skeleton minion smashing him right against the wall. The other ghostly skeleton minion noticed Manny, and attempted to smash him right into the ground that is, if it weren't for the Puma Loco's mech that came right into the scene firing a large blast from his laser gun, sending the large skeleton minion crashing against his comrade.

"Wow, Manny, that was so cool!" cried Frida who came out of her hiding place.

"Well, I had some practice earlier with these new ghostly minions of Sartana" said Manny as he dusted himself off.

"Look" said the Puma Loco, "we need to get out of here while we still can. Your father has found a way out of the city, but it's very risky."

"But I would like to stay here and fight Sartana and her minions" replied Manny.

"Don't be too sure about that" said the Puma Loco, "she's more powerful than you can ever imagine."

"You are right old man" said a familiar voice to everybody.

Suddenly Sartana entered the scene by busting down some concrete wall with her mystical guitar along with some more of her ghostly skeleton minions coming into the scene surrounding Frida, Manny and the Puma Loco.

"Cool, there are more of these ghosts, I mean, oh no!" cried Frida.

"I'm going to enjoy implementing my revenge against you" laughed Sartana as Rodolfo appeared in the scene captured by her ghostly skeleton minions.

"Papa!" cried Manny.

"Yes El Tigre, I have your father, he was quite easy to apprehend according to my skeleton soldiers" said Sartana, "our time within the Ghost Zone has made us quite strong with the ghostly energy."

"Ha, I will be the one to defeat you" said Manny to Sartana.

"Oh, I don't think you three will do anything now" laughed Sartana as she snapped her fingers which her skeleton minions grabbed Frida, Manny and the Puma Loco, "now take them to our new fortress that we had formerly on the volcano in Miracle City."


	3. Django's Defeat

Chapter 3: Django's Defeat

While Sartana was quite busy getting revenge on El Tigre back in Miracle City, Frostbite along with also Danny, Jazz and Danny's two friends were having trouble fighting Django.

"You people won't be able to defeat me" said Django as he fired another blast of ecto-energy from his hands at Frostbite sending him crashing against the wall.

Tucker then responded by helping Frostbite by firing a laser again at Django from the Specter Speeder, but Django instead then propped up a shield with his ecto-energy hands deflecting the lasers from the Specter Speeder. Django then flared up his ecto-energy hands and fired several blasts toward the Specter Speeder to which poor Tucker attempted to gain control.

"It's too much, I think we're going down!" cried Tucker as he was trying to maintain control.

Danny then raced toward their help as he grabbed part of the Specter Speeder and then turned intangible, along with the Specter Speeder itself as he managed to land it safely right on the ground.

"Ha, I must say that's very impressive of your skills" said Django as he along with some of Sartana's skeleton minions then began to gather together, "but that's not going to be enough to defeat me."

"You wanna be?" asked Sam as she got out of the Specter Speeder and placed on the Fenton Peeler, as well as Jazz doing the same.

Both Sam and Jazz then raced toward Django and Sartana's skeleton minions, giving each skeleton minion they encountered a good punch, knocking each one of them to the ground. Jazz then took out a Fenton thermos and began to suck each one of the ghostly skeletons into the thermos and closed the lid as once all of Sartana's minions that were present were sucked into the thermos.

"You think some thing that holds soap would be able to stop me?" laughed Django.

"How about my fist providing a helping hand?" asked Danny as he raced right toward Django and gave him a good punch right in the face sending him crashing right into a glass window of an empty shop.

Django then quickly recovered from the attack and flared up his ecto-energy hands again, and fired several ecto-energy blasts at Danny to which Danny managed to deflect each one of them with the simple use of his hand.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that before" said Tucker.

"I tried practicing this with fighting Plasmius" replied Danny.

"I don't think this will help you at all ghost boy" said Django as he then planted his ecto-energy hands on the ground.

As Django planted his ecto-energy hands on the ground, the ground then began to flare up with ecto-energy. The ecto-energy flames then came right toward Danny whom had no chance of defending himself from this sort of an attack. The flames then gave Danny a horrible shock throughout his body sending him crashing right toward Sam and Jazz's side.

"Try to protect yourselves against an attack like that" laughed Django as he pointed laughing at Danny's predicament.

"How about you protect yourself against an attack like this?!" cried Sam as she leaped and kicked Django right down to the ground.

Sam then immediately took out another Fenton thermos and sucked Django right into it.

"I'll get you for this Danny Phantom!" cried Django as he attempted to hang on trying to not be sucked into the thermos which he didn't make it.

"Well, that's settled, but we still have to head back to this Miracle City" said Danny as he recovered from the attack by Django.

"We can use the Infinite Map" said Frostbite as he handed it over to Danny.

"Thanks" said Danny as he took it from Frostbite.

Danny, along with Jazz and Danny's two friends and Frostbite gathered to which Frostbite turned Sam, Tucker and Jazz intangible and began to follow Danny as a portal of the Infinite Map opened up. Meanwhile, back in Miracle City, things were quite grim as Manny, Frida, Rodolfo and the Puma Loco as they were being forced back into the newly built fortress that was just on the volcano to which Sartana's minions had already built with their powers from the Ghost Zone.

"That seems to be new here" said Rodolfo as he was in shackles with Manny, Frida and the Puma Loco.

"Silence, Sartana doesn't want any of you people to speak" said one of Sartana's minions whom was in charge of watching the four.

"I am so glad you four troublesome people can make it to my new fortress here" said Sartana as the large door to the fortress opened up revealing Sartana and her many skeleton minions.

"What do you really want from us, you already have captured us" said Rodolfo.

"True" said Sartana, "but me along with my minions have suffered greatly since El Tigre tricked Django into my own demise. We have suffered greatly within the Ghost Zone because of it and we have been plotting for our revenge against you Riveras along with anyone whom associates with you."

"So what's our punishment?" asked the Puma Loco to which Rodolfo nudged his father's shoulder.

"We don't want to know what she has planning" whispered Rodolfo to the Puma Loco.

"Well, since you four don't want to hear it" said Sartana, "I'm going to give it to you anyway. You four shall suffer as mere ghosts within the same Ghost Zone that El Tigre sent us!"

But as Sartana was just about to implement her evil plan, a portal opened up of nowhere with Danny, along with Frostbite, Jazz, Tucker and Sam coming right into the scene thanks to the Infinite Map. All five fell right on the ground along with the Infinite Map to which Sartana grabbed it before Frostbite could.

"Just what is this?" asked Sartana.

"Er, it's not a powerful map that could lead you to anywhere in the world?" replied Jazz as sweat ran down her forehead.

"What a wonderful and surprising gift from the ghost boy from Amity Park!" laughed Sartana to which her minions began to surround Danny, Jazz, his two friends and Frostbite.

"This is going to be one heck of a fight" sighed Danny.


	4. A New Tool for World Domination

Chapter 4: A New Tool for World Domination

It seemed like it was the end for a five certain unfamiliar strangers within Miracle City to which Sartana was now holding the Infinite Map in her ghostly skeleton hands.

"Yes, I have the ultimate weapon that would help me with my new quest for world domination!" laughed Sartana as she held the Infinite Map up to her minions, "There is nothing that will stop me or my minions!"

"That's what you think!" cried Danny as he managed to get up.

Danny fired several ecto-energy blasts at Sartana's skeleton minions to which impressed Frida, Rodolfo and the Puma Loco on Danny's skills.

"Impressive, where did you say you met your friend, er, Danny Phantom again?" asked Rodolfo to Manny.

"Oh, when I was fighting his arch nemesis Vlad Plasmius" replied Manny.

"Let's get them free" said Frostbite as he noticed that Manny, Frida, Rodolfo and the Puma Loco were in chains, "we could really use more help around here."

"You're telling me" replied Sam as she still had the Fenton Peeler on, knocking out one of Sartana's skeleton minions.

"Quickly" said Frostbite as he froze some of Sartana's skeleton minions with his powers and rushed right toward where Manny, Frida, Rodolfo and the Puma Loco were and used his ice powers to freeze and break the chains.

"Uh, thanks for freeing us" said Rodolfo as he was feeling his wrists.

"Could you people please help me here?!" cried Danny as he was being constantly surrounded by Sartana's minions.

"Will do" replied Manny.

Manny then gave a loud roar and rushed toward Danny's aid. He used his claws against Sartana's minions, destroying each one of them with ease.

"It doesn't matter if you managed to escape" said Sartana as she approached both Manny and Danny, "because I have the Infinite Map. So long, as I have this I can still use my minions to scatter all over the world!"

"Not on my watch you're not!" cried Manny.

Manny then extended his claws and slashed at Sartana trying to grab the Infinite Map away from her. Sartana then grabbed the claw that was coming right at her, and instead used it to throw Manny around, and around throwing him right against Frostbite, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Rodolfo, Frida and the Puma Loco.

"Face it El Tigre, the Ghost Zone has made me and my minions stronger since the last time we met" said Sartana as her skeleton minions began to gather around her, "there is no absolute power that would be able to stop me, and not even the ghost boy from Amity Park could either!"

"That's what you think" said Danny as he then held his breath to implement the ghostly wail.

Danny then held his breath and combined it with using his ghostly wail. Instead of just a simple shockwave of ghostly energy heading straight toward Sartana and her minions. Sartana, however quickly managed to use her mystical guitar and form a large shield around herself and also her minions. As the Danny began to tire out, Sartana and her minions broke free from the frozen block of ice.

"But how did you manage to avoid something like that?" asked Danny.

"Hello, ghost boy I have this" replied Sartana as she showed her mystical guitar to Danny, "and as long as I have it with its new ghostly energy within it you won't get your precious Infinite Map back anytime soon."

"But there's one thing that would be able to stop you and your minions" said Sam as she gave a grin to Sartana.

"And just what might that be?" asked Sartana.

"This" replied Sam as she showed the Fenton thermos to Sartana.

"Ha, you're going to defeat me with soap?" laughed Sartana as she along with her minions began to join in the laughter.

"Her kid, you may wish to take a shot with this" said Sam as she handed the thermos over to Manny.

"Just point the thermos as you open it at any ghosts like Sartana or her minions and they'll be just sucked right into it" added Danny.

Manny then leaped right back into action charging at some of Sartana's minions.

"This plan better work" said Frida to Sam, "or Manny's going to be toast."

Sartana's minions came running right at Manny trying to slash at him with their skeleton claws. But Manny managed to leap over each one of them and as he opened up the lid of the thermos, each minion of Sartana's that he encountered was sucked right into it.

"What, how is he doing this?!" cried Sartana as she noticed that the numbers of her skeleton minions were dropping quite rapidly.

"Now let's make things a little bit fairer" replied Danny as he raced right toward Sartana.

Danny then gave Sartana a good punch right in the face, and fired a large ecto-energy beam at her sending her flying across the battlefield and right onto the ground. Sartana quickly managed to recover as Danny was just about to pounce on her with his fists. She eventually rolled over to dodge the attack and then got out her mystical guitar again.

"Danny, she's going for her guitar again!" cried Jazz.

"Don't worry, I'm on it!" cried Danny.

Danny then fired rapidly with his ecto-energy blasts at Sartana trying to prevent her from using her mystical guitar. Sartana tried her best to protect herself, but the ecto-energy blasts were so numerous that it knocked her quiet off balance and right against the wall of the fortress.

"Manny, while she's down!" cried Danny to Manny who was still busy trying to suck up other Sartana's minions.

"You got it!" replied Manny.

Manny then raced toward where Sartana had been subdued and immediately opened up the thermos again. Sartana then began to try to hang on to some slab of rocks that were nearby as trying to make sure she won't be sucked into the thermos.

"I think I'll be taking this" said Danny as he then took the Infinite Map back away from her.

"I'll get you ghost boy, you and your friend El Tigre!" cried Sartana as she was then sucked right back in the thermos which Manny then immediately closed the lid.

"Well, now that's settled" said Rodolfo, "we can't allow one of Miracle City's worse villains back into the Ghost Zone and plan this again or something similar."

"I think I got the right sort of punishment for her" said Danny.

The scene then switches to Miracle City's maximum security prison where two thermoses that were holding Django and Sartana, along with many of their minions were making their way to a secret location on the prison.

"When I get out of here, I'll promise to bring vengeance upon those who put me here!" cried Saratna as the two thermoses were being carried off by two prison guards.

"Just great, I have you as a cell mate" sighed Django who was in the other thermos.

Once the two thermoses were placed in a locked storage room, the scene then switches to where Rodolfo, along with Manny and the Puma Loco were thanking Danny, Jazz, his friends and Frostbite for their job well done in apprehending Sartana.

"Thank you Danny Phantom" said Rodolfo as he shook Danny's hand, "we couldn't be more pleased to have Sartana be under our watchful eyes again, and not be in some mysterious Ghost Zone."

"And I will be happy to see you people again soon" said Manny.

"Take care kid" said Danny as he waved good bye to Manny and the two other Riveras.

"Come on" said Frostbite as Tucker, Jazz and Sam gathered with him and began to float up in the air with Danny, "let's head on home."

Then suddenly there is a portal that opens thanks to the Infinite Map, and the five strangers from Amity Park then head off home as the scene then promptly fades.


End file.
